Remake Love After Marriage Ficlet 17
by Singasong137
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan SungMin. Tapi, menurutku ini adalah hal tergila kedua setelah aku menerima ajakannya –hal tergila pertama– seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa hanya dalam waktu seminggu, semua persiapan telah selesai? Sungguh keajaiban.


**[Remake] Love After Marriage / Ficlet / 17+**

**~O~**

**Note : Ini adalah FF remake dari ff – ku sendiri, ff yg asli main cast – nya Choi Minho (gak aku post di sini), trus berhubung aku gak ada kerjaan, ff ini aku buat dalam KyuMin ver, pas ngedit – nya gak tau kenapa semuanya adegannya pas banget buat KyuHyun sama SungMin, hahha Happy reading!**

**KyuHyun POV**

"KyuHyun bangun!", sebuah teriakan mampu membuat mataku terbuka pagi ini, walaupun hanya sedikit. "Ya! aku masih ngantuk hyung, sudah pergi sana", tolakku padanya, sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi tubuhku, dia menolak untuk bangun, dan lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring di ranjang. "tapi di bawah ada SungMin, apa kau tak mau bangun juga?", ucap Donghae hyung yang _–mungkin –_ memaksaku. "Apa? SungMin? Aiisshh ! suruh dia pulang", balasku yang langsung menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. "tapi ?", tawar DongHae yang semakin membuatku kesal. "SUDAH AKU BILANG, SURUH DIA PULANG !", teriakku yang dapat membuatnya langsung keluar dari kamarku.

Kenapa gadis itu harus selalu mengganggu hidupku hah? Memangnya siapa dia? Tunggu . . . siapa dia? Aiissh ! Bodoh . . . dia itu kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aragghh . . . kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih. Tapi . . . terserahlah, aku mau tidur saja, lagipula dia yang menginginkan aku, jadi . . . dia harus menerima resikonya. Yaa . . . resiko di abaikan olehku tentunya.

"Kyu ?", ucap SungMin yang duduk di sampingku, kami sedang berada di taman belakang universitas kami sekarang. "apa?", jawabku acuh tak acuh. "bisa aku bicara?", tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan. "silahkan", jawabku santai. "aku . . . aku ingin menikah denganmu", ucapnya yang kini tampak menunduk. Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Menikah denganku? Apa dia sudah gila? Kami berpacaran baru 2 minggu, itupun aku menerimanya karena aku takut membuatnya kecewa, dia itu termasuk orang yang paling 'sensitif' yang pernah aku kenal. "bagaimana? kau tidak mau yaa?", tanyanya lagi yang kini sudah memandangi wajahku.

"Hm . . . terserah kau saja", ucapku tanpa sadar, entah setan apa yang sekarang sedang merasuki tubuhku. "benarkah?", ucapnya dengan wajah yang bisa aku katakan manis, dia tersenyum sambil terus mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berharap yang tadi aku katakan adalah benar. "ya", aku berusaha senang dengan ucapanku tadi, walau sebenarnya itu sulit, sangat – sangat sulit. "terima kasih Kyu. . . aku mencintaimu", dan chu~~ . . . dia melakukannya lagi, dia menciumku tanpa takut kalau – kalau ada orang yang melihatnya. Yah, aku benar – benar tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi sekarang.

**My Wedding Day's**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan SungMin. Tapi, menurutku ini adalah hal tergila kedua setelah aku menerima ajakannya _–hal tergila pertama–_ seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa hanya dalam waktu seminggu, semua persiapan telah selesai? Sungguh keajaiban.

"Selamat ya SungMin, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan menikah secepat ini, bahkan menjadi istri dari adik – ku ini, sekali lagi selamat", Donghae memberi SungMin selamat dengan tingkah yang aku rasa terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya dia itu hyung – ku , atau oppa – nya SungMin sih? "Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung", ejekku pada Donghae saat dia telah selesai bersalaman dengan SungMin. "Kyu, kau sedang tidak cemburu kan?", tanya SungMin tiba – tiba yang diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. "cemburu? Kau gila", balasku datar.

Aku bingung? Kenapa setiap orang yang baru selesai melangsungkan pernikahan harus melakukan 'ini'? Benar – benar!. "Kyu, apa kau tak mau mandi?", tanya SungMin dengan selembar handuk yang kini melilit di badannya itu, oh! ini membuat imanku jadi tak karuan. "ah! iya", jawabku yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Oiya, lain kali jika sudah selesai mandi, tolong langsung pakai bajumu", ucapku lagi sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. "aaa . . . maaf", balasnya gugup.

20 menit kemudian

Aku sudah selesai mandi sekarang, dan tugasku selanjutnya adalah tidur. Aku lelah. Tapi, di saat aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur, di sana sudah ada SungMin. Bukan SungMin – nya yang membuat aku kaget, tapi itu, pakaian yang dia kenakan sangatlah tipis, sangat tipis, sehingga membuat sebagian tubuhnya~ err~~ dapat terlihat. "Ming ?", ucapku pelan. "Oh! kau sudah selesai mandi ?", balasnya yang kemudian mendekatiku. DEG ! Jantungku tiba – tiba berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantungku seperti ini. Kira - kira apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

"Terima kasih Kyu", dia langsung memelukku. Erat sekali, dan hangat. "Pakaian – mu terlalu tipis", balasku yang masih dipeluk olehnya. "Apa? Benarkah?", tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya, kemudian memandang ke bawah dirinya. "Kau benar", dia tersenyum. Apa maksudnya? Dia tau, tapi dia masih tetap memakainya? Apa dia mau menggodaku? Aiisshh ! Jika iya, berarti dia berhasil. "Kau tidak suka ya?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku langsung sadar dari lamunan gilaku, oh ini benar – benar gila. "Bukan tidak suka, aku hanya takut kau masuk angin", jawabku yang sudah tentu berbohong. "Baiklah, aku akan menggantinya", ucapnya yang ingin berbalik dan mengganti pakaiannya. "Tidak perlu, jika kau suka . . . pakai saja", aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi . . . empp", ucapannya terpotong saat bibirku tiba – tiba berada tepat di atas bibirnya. Aku menciumnya tanpa sadar. Pertama ini memang hanya sekedar ciuman, tapi lama – kelamaan, ciuman ini semakin panas, sepetinya dia mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya, makanya dia tidak memberontak dan membiarkan aku untuk menikmatinya. Sungguh manis, bibir merah muda yang selalu mengecupku terlebuh dulu, bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi telah menggodaku, kini sudah aku dapatkan. "Ming sepertinya aku benar – benar tergoda olehmu malam ini", ucapku dengan seulas senyuman tak berdosa sembari menggendongnya ke tempat tidur.

Aku berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang, sedikit menahan tubuhku agar dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan berat tubuhku. Perlahan aku daratkan lagi ciumanku. Manis, masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku pun semakin memperdalam ciumanku itu, sedangkan tanganku? Sepertinya dia sudah mulai beraksi. Menyusuri beberapa daerah di balik pakaian SungMin, sampai akhirnya melepaskan sebuah kaitan, kaitan yang sedari tadi telah menyangga dua buah 'milk' milik SungMin. Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, aku mulai beraksi kembali, kini ku putuskan untuk menikmati dua buah 'milk' itu. Memulainya dengan sangat lembut, walaupun pada akhirnya membuat SungMin sedikit mendesah, tapi desahan itulah yang membuatku semakin bersemangat.

"Ming . . . jadilah milikku malam ini", pintaku di sela – sela kegiatanku. SungMin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pertanda ia meng'iya'kan permintaanku. "terima kasih", ucapku mengakhiri percakapan singkat kami, dan segera memulai hal yang bisa aku katakan adalah 'Malam Pertama' kami.

Keesokan Paginya

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh. Kau bilang kau menerimanya dulu karena hanya takut membuatnya kecewa? Tapi sekarang? Kau akhirnya tergoda olehnya juga kan? Dasar Bodoh. Kau benar benar bodoh KyuHyun. "ugh", ku dengar SungMin mulai terbangun. Aku pun membalikkan badanku agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kau sudah bangun hm?", tanyaku sembari menyentuh pipi chubby – nya, ku rasa aku sudah benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya semalam. "Hm, Kyu? Apa ini sudah pagi?", tanyanya yang masih setengah sadar. "tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk", ucap ku yang tersenyum melihat wajah baru bangun tidurnya, sungguh lucu dan manis, hahha.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku bangun, aku harus membuatkanmu sarapan Kyu", dia membuka kedua matanya, dan ingin beranjak pergi. "temani aku 5 menit lagi Ming", ucapku sambil memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tubuhku, agar dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana mana. "baiklah", pasrahnya yang kini sudah ada dalam pelukanku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang mencintai Lee SungMin, kekasih selama 2 minggu - ku, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istriku.

FIN!

Ps : Terkutuklah aku me - remake fanfic ini menjadi KyuMin ver, selamat menikmati, huahahha!


End file.
